


Fanart for "Who Killed The Kennedys?"

by BeenAsleepFor70Years



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Gossip Columns, MediAvengers, Tabloids, Unauthorized Biographies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenAsleepFor70Years/pseuds/BeenAsleepFor70Years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MediAvengersMiniBang2013/works/1091860">Who Killed The Kennedys?</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellidfics/pseuds/Ellidfics">Ellidfics</a>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Andrew Morton's latest gossip fest is the usual mix of innuendo, old stories, and unsourced lies, but when Steve sees a particularly outrageous accusation about Tony's father, both men are compelled to respond, each in his own way....</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for "Who Killed The Kennedys?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time doing anything for a Big Bang (mini or otherwise) and it was rather fun!
> 
> I would like to thank Ellidfics for providing such a lovely fic that even someone like me who is oblivious to even the most major things in history could enjoy. It was a pleasure to work with her, and I urge you all to go read this story!
> 
> (Do it. Right now. Seriously guysssss.)

I cannot get the pictures to show up, so I will have to hotlink the images instead.

[Traditional is here](http://beenasleepfor70years.deviantart.com/art/MediAvengwrs-Mini-Bang-Art-Traditional-421124033)

[ Digital is here](http://beenasleepfor70years.deviantart.com/art/MediAvengers-Mini-Big-Bang-Art-Digital-421124539)


End file.
